Why is being coward wrong in the dungeon?
by Sleepy Xeno
Summary: What if Haruhiro woke at Orario instead? [rated T to be safe].
1. Chapter 1: Strange Couple

**Disclaimers:** all characters and settings belong to their respective owners. I own nothing of these.

 **A/N:** Just found Haruhiro is a bit OOC, so fixed chapter to better fit his character.

 **-Chapter 1: Strange Couple-**

[Awaken]

A strange voice snapped me from a trance, once I found myself lying on cold stony floors without warning. It's bright, could it be morning already? The sky isn't visible so it was hard to tell, but the walls looked rugged, worn like a natural formed boulders… Is this a cave? I wondered, rubbing my sore back and stiff shoulders. Aren't they supposed to be dark? There was light- multiple blue crystals glowing on cavernous walls.

"Where?"

A soft mutter escaped my cracked lips, as my gaze flew to observe the surroundings; it was a wide corridor, not sure how wide but, 4 buses arranges side by side could definitely fit here. Then dawned confusion on my mind, as I found myself asking- what is a bus again?

The chaotic mess of hurried footsteps brought me back to reality. A twinge in heart turned my gaze to see a forked road, with several shadows approaching from the left corner. Could it be people? I hesitated whether or not to go check. But what if they're not … humans?

Seven figures emerged, with the first three zipping straight to the other corner led by a white blurry streak. The rest halt, turning to me with malicious stares, ones that made my blood froze… four monsters, fierce, red eyed and with drools dripping down the jaws. Each appeared humanoid with a head of a dog. Wh-what? Werewolves!?

"GWAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Alarmed by the snapping jaws, I turned tail and ran through what seemed like an endless road. My heart throbbed in fear, and my legs kicked with vigor- yet the heavy dread weighted down on my shoulders… I felt their gaze, predatory and those snarls breathing in to my neck.

I gave a voiceless scream, in my run for like eternity- yet those growls were closing in, energetic unlike my worn self. Breathing felt hard, and my body weights heavily… as I took a step and tripped, barely halfway through the halls in a chase that lasted less than a minute- then all four beast descend with fangs tearing through flesh.

Xxxx

Ithurtithurtsithurtsithurts IthurtithurtsithurtsithurtsIthurtithurtsithurtsithurts

Arms… hurts… get away! My leg… no! Let go!

Stop… it hurts… let go!

"GASP!"

Jumping from bed, I stared at both hands… shaking… there was a chilling breeze that blew past by soaked skin, they're everywhere! Bloody fangs grinning… claws shredding… it hurts… breathing hurts… heart pumped furiously, breaths turned to wheezing… Huff… huff… bile rising from throat, urge to vomit grows….stop…

"A-Are you alright?"

A startling voice brought me back, when I noticed- that I wasn't in that cave anymore. My sight made its way to the soft, comfortable feeling of this white bed I was on. Where am I?

Both eyes moved to investigate then shut tight once dizziness became apparent- there was a flower vase placed on a desk next to me, well polished wooden boards covering the floor, and the walls, also lined by wood… is this hospital? Maybe not… something tells me that hospitals are supposed to be… neater than this…

"Hey!" the voice called me again, it felt feminine yet demanding. I ignored the uncomfortable numbness at the legs then opened my eyes… turning to look, only to nearly jump the sight… there, on the couch sat a petite girl with 'twintails'? ... Was that the correct term? Anyway, she looked worried… beside to her, silver haired boy lies sound asleep. Who are they?

A closer look didn't yield any clue of who they are,

So are they strangers… perhaps? But… is this alright?

For her to worry about a guy she may have never met?

Probably... Maybe not…

"You know, you've been tossing and turning since last night."

She wagged her finger, bringing attention to a strange detail… This kid! Just what is she wearing? She's very exposed for her age! … Look at her face… HER FACE! Wait! Her forehead… not the eyes…

"I-I'm fine…" I sighed with a wry smile, surprised that at my still panting lips. Guess what happened must have shaken me up badly. I think.

"Really?" Twin tails' eyes narrowed, causing a cold sweat to drop. Then a moaning voice took our attention, at the recently awakened white haired boy… with… bits… and traces… of

"Sorry!" He flustered, wiping the drool from his lips. Odd. For him to have red eyes and silver hair, an Albino is he? Just Whitey will do… still tempted to call him drools though…

"Did you... save me?" I asked, vaguely recognizing his silver haired form. That seemed to snap him back as he blinked, several times, before leaning on my bed with a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" he sighed, a bit teary eyed- definitely not something you would expect from a guy who wiped out four werewolves in an instant.

Shutting my eyes, I pondered. Just what is this kid? He can't be human, right? but he looked like a nice person. Releasing a tired gasp I've been unknowingly holding, I opened my eyes to find a couple of curious glances sent my way. Oh right! They need a name, probably. Name… what was it again? My mind ran at full speed, ransacking through the muddled memories… then with an uncertain tone, I spoke.

"… I'm Haruhiro…I think" My rough hands rubbed wryly at my neck; it was embarrassing to almost forget one's own name. Yet something felt off, I can't seem to recall anything else other than that.

"You think!? What am I suppose to do with you if you're not even sure of your own name?"

Twin tails placed her hands on her hips, making me gulp with her glare. Whitey tried to calm her down by patting her shoulders. Not working, kid.

"Goddess, I know your worried… b-but… take it easy" even if he said that, Whitey was just as uneasy as well… then with a pout, the girl looked at him then cried. What the, heck?

"I raised you well, yet I'm… I'm such a useless goddess WAAAAHHH…"

…She's called goddess, huh? Could it be, that she's suffering from 8th grade syndr-

*BAAAMM!*

Ow, that hurt….

"What was that for!" I glared at Twins, as Whitey backed away. My eyes winced, as my hand found itself rubbing at the sore spot on my head. Her fist, on the other hand, was raised into the air and bulging with veins…

"You're thinking about something rude aren't you" a scoff from her childish mouth made me flinched… realizing too late… that's she's one scary kid…

The two introduced themselves- Whitey was actually named Bell Cranel, quite girly if you ask me. The Twin tails was called Goddess Hestia, definitely an 8th gra- wait, stop! Don't raise your fist; I'm definitely not making fun of you in my mind this time! Sigh…

I downed a glass of water to calm my nerves… Gulp… the cool sensation sure hits the spot. Gently placing the glass right next to the flower vase, I listened, at the barrage of questions sent my way.

"So on who's Familia are you? Letting someone weak go on the Dungeon alone? Unarmed!?"

"But goddess, he doesn't even have a Falna!"

"That's even worse!"

Dungeon? Like in games? Was that the how the cave was called? Nevermind! Twin tai- Hestia seemed angry for some reason. I know I said it before, but this delu-… delightful kid is scary! Again Cranel tried to calm her down, but appeared just as curious as well... I think…

But they're talking about my family, right?

Now that we think about it, mother… father...

I can't remember their faces. Can't tell their names either,

Not even friends or any memories from childhood

For that matter… then reality sunk in

Loneliness is unsettling

so in truth

I have

…no one…

Neither family nor friends.

"… I don't know…"

I shook head gloomily. They simply opened their mouths to protest but did not say anything. It was weird! Like every time I'm on the verge of remembering something that memory vanishes. As If, a certain force hinders any attempts in ' the more you try the less you know' kind of way.

"I… really… don't know…" I mouthed with cold fingers massaging my throbbing temples in frustration. It's probably amnesia, and they seemed to think the same.

One last sigh, I struggled to raise my heavy body from bed, politely bowing in gratitude. Afterwards, I staggered to leave- only to be stopped by superhuman strength that Cranel is tugging my tattered jerseys with.

"You should get some rest" He whispered worryingly, which I waved off by telling them I'm fine.

"Don't lie to me! I can tell that your eyes look sleepy!" Again, Hestia interrupts and looked me deep into the eye. There I paused… It felt annoying… She glowered and I scowled back, in a staring contest last a couple of minutes. With a fatigued sigh, I groaned.

"…that's just how my eyes always look... not necessarily because I'm sleepy."

With a light push, I got plopped back into the bed. Not really helping my case now, Aren't I?

Thus my tedious life began.


	2. Chapter 2: A day at work

**Disclaimers:** all characters and settings belong to their respective owners. I own nothing of these.

 **A/N:** chapter 1 has been rewritten.

 **-Chapter 2: A day at work-**

 **A day at work**

Early morning, I stretched my arms while stifling a yawn; these clothes I got yesterday, a green shirt and an apron, felt weird… uncomfortable… maybe? But that doesn't matter… its morning, right? Then better get ready.

Taking a stroll in the pub at dawn brings an eerie feeling. In every step, a dry thud on wooden boards breaks the overbearing silence abound. There were no creaks, though; the building was apparently well maintained. Tired eyes wandered aimlessly through the unfamiliar hall, drifting over the chairs, round tables and passing through wooden counter.

Reaching the door, my legs stopped moving. I extend an arm with palms wide open to grasp the handle and open it. Did I make the right choice?

My hand hesitates, partially in fear of committing a mistake- one that cannot be taken back, another part in fear that something else would jump out.

"It's now or never"

Taking a deep breath-I opened the door then exhaled in relief. There beyond stood a similarly aged girl with grey hair and clothes resembling mine, but in her case, the green shirt extends to her knees as a skirt.

"Good morning Haru, got some sleep last night?" she smiled in greeting, approaching closer, until we're standing right next to each other. The smile was… charming… making me avert my reddening face. Wait, now isn't the time to get flustered! The faintest blush, then they'll really kick me out! … I think.

She grinned amusedly, and then led me to a sink buried under a mountain of dishes. One by one we sift through the pile, rinsing each plate with water and rubbing it squeaky clean. This job, was it really alright? The shop has a policy doesn't it?

"You see, it was easy!" She smiled, amusedly- dusting off the apron by her waist. "Even someone clumsy could wash dishes you know!"

I grabbed another dish, and then wiped it with a damp cloth- while grey hair a.k.a. Flova moved to the grill to cook meals. Easy she says, but going through this mountain will definitely be tiresome.

Sure it felt nostalgic, did I work part time before? Probably. Maybe not.

But pondering won't get anything done. Maybe I should just be glad that the owner hired me despite the shop's policy to hire only girls.

After all, I did get indebted to her.

Xxx

It was barely yesterday… when I was just getting taught the basics of this world… Me, Hestia and Cranel sat cross-legged on the bed forming a triangle; at the center lies a blank notebook, one Hestia was scribbling on to explain… I'll never admit that she's lousy at drawing, but wow, her explanations were amazing! Cranel too seemed focused, but that's probably my imagination.

Turns out we currently were at a place called 'Orario', a labyrinth city of sorts. Well scratch that, the only city with a 'dungeon'. They say that adventurers from all over the world apparently come here to collect crystals for profit.

` Odd… why does the name feel… alien? I didn't know where I'm from, or how did I end here. But surely I'll recall any city this famous… I think…

"Oh wait! Bell and Haru, I brought lunch for us!"

'Haru' right off bat? Hestia seemed getting way too close to a stranger she just met… sigh… she took something out of her backpack- a wooden box with nostalgic smell. Opening the lid cause aroma to waft towards our nostrils, this made our stomachs growl in response…

"Th-this!?" "Fried potatoes!"

Cranel squealed, while I was baffled at this nostalgic sight. A pile of familiar treats, gold brown in color, filled all spaces of the box. A hand hesitantly made its way to grab one, but retracted at the last second. Is it really okay? Asked by a pair hungry gaze, both Cranel's and mine to Hestia- which she smiled, exclaiming;

"DIG IN!"

Screw restraint! All three of us grabbed and devoured one each … first bite made a delicious crunch, and tasty potato flavor spread through our tongues. Reminds me much of french-fries, not that I know what that means, but compared to that, this was probably bigger and much more filling. As soon as I got a third piece, Cranel choked and Hestia started panicking, pounding his back quick. Once he recovered, all four of us burst laughing… wait… four?

"Looking lively today, aren't we young'un?"

I flinched, at this deep female voice. At the door stood a huge hulking Lady accompanied by two other girls in bright green shirts and white apron. She looks suspicious, with her penetrating gaze and dangerous grin. Jumbo? That fits… probably…

The girl on her left, a green-haired otherworldly beauty observed the scene in silence. Looking closely, she seemed to have long ears… an elf? I'm confused. The word 'elf' felt fitting, but I don't even know what that is.

As for the third one,

" Sleepyhead sure is a handful, Nya~"

She was in front of me in an instant! Didn't see her move… my heart stopped beating… there's an unsettling feeling… her animalistic ears perked, like those of a cat who found prey

"Are you okay?" Her brown hair tilts to reveal razor sharp fangs glistening from the sun's rays.

I opened my mouth to answer… yet there appeared to be a lump in my throat…

… She…. Felt just… wrong… unnerving… kinda hard to stay calm in her presence.

"It appears Arnya is troubling our guest…"

The elf spoke, causing my heart to throb faster. It was a flat voice, stoic and without emotion as her appearance suggests- yet somehow it felt dangerous, as if venom was laced carefully within her words… I think…

"Ara!?" Cat girl appeared baffled at the statement. She sent the elf a distressed gaze, confused … but the latter ignored it then proceeds to dragged her out of the door. Just before the door closed, I saw the elf glaring, a disgusted look aimed at my person… did I offend her somehow? Probably.

A relieved breath escapes my throat as I felt my hand clutched into my chest. Its fine already … I think… didn't even realize that I was trembling earlier.

Jumbo sighed for some reason, rubbing her temples while muttering to herself. A minute or so, her voice thundered, snapping us back to attention. Thick lips split into grin, and fierce eyes exude a murderous glint. "Well I heard everything… So let's be blunt, you've got nerve to use our facilities while penniless!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" My body flinched… I mouthed with quivering lips… that grin she's been giving kept my skin crawling. Her narrowed gaze seemed to pierce through the soul.

"Let's just say you owe us quite a bit." As she continued, we felt every color draining from our faces.

"b-but?" Cranel rose, legs still shaking but still stood up to her. Hestia on the other hand, hid behind him, nervously peeking by his shoulders… Oi, aren't humans supposed to hide behind gods, and not the other way around?

"You should have really thought it over before asking to patch him up, Mr. Cranel."

Jumbo sneered, rubbing her chin. Cranel could do nothing but back down and avert his gaze, he was probably regretting whatever foolish thoughts he had when rescuing me ...

"And the debt you all owe is…2,000,000 Valis! Food, Lodging, potions and treatment, those ain't cheap you know!"

She's… terrifying… her grin screams danger, and here I thought those werewo-…kobolds…those kobolds were scary… Is she a delinquent? No! Somehow, it feels she's much worse.

"Even if you ain't got cash, one way or another **you're gonna pay!** "

At this point, my head turned blank,

This… this can't be happening…

Both hands absentmindedly entered my pockets,

Fishing for whatever things that was supposedly found there-

But nothing! It was empty, devoid of contents.

Not even a spare change!

Gulp…

There's ... no way… right?

2 million Valis… it's impossible… even if I sell my innar-wait! Valis?

M-maybe… the currency's value is different… Right! Perhaps, Hestia could help!

I turned to look only to see the self proclaimed *cough* goddess frothing her mouth…

Both her eyes turned hollow white from shock,

Is this… is this how much debt I have?

Why did it end like this?

Cranel tried shaking her awake… frantically yelling "Goddess, don't go! Your soul is leaving!"

This debt… made me realize…

That I felt like crying.

Xxx

"What a day…"

I huffed, collapsing on my bed. Ma'am 'Jumbo' Grand was kind to offer a place to stay, she even convinced my poverty stricken rescuers to share the room with me. A second bed was moved in here to fit us all three, and it was agreed that Hestia would have one all to herself- not that it stopped her from kicking me off mine to cuddle with Cranel.

Sigh. That girl in question was currently bathing, while the latter went to get some fresh air outside. They must still be getting used to this place, not that I'm one to talk; it's going to take me quite a while as well.

"Hostess of Fertility, was it?"

The pub I'm currently working on. The owner, while scary, assured that no harm will be brought to her employees and tenants- plus there were free meals, lodging and relatively good pay compare to Cranel's admittedly low earnings. B-but, is it really alright? To imposed upon her like this? Ma'am Grand said it was fine, but, she just broke that policy of hers.

Speaking of which, I'm beginning to doubt I had any experience in this job. My self confidence kept getting crushed before they even formed. Seriously, each coworker would scold me for being too slow in washing dishes. But can't be help- can it?

Just trying to make sure they got scrubbed and rinsed thoroughly, and no traces of soap remain. B-but maybe I'm really overdoing it... Did I really make the right choice, I mean, in choosing this place to work?

The Hostest of Fertiliy was… definitely not for me; all coworkers eyed me warily. Ma'am Grand, patient as she may, seemed disappointed somehow. Miss Flova is friendly, but I can't tell what she's thinking. Neither does the other girl. Both cat folks really creeps me out, while the elf Lyon hated my guts immediately the first time we've met.

It was a really tiring day doing a terrible job. The coworkers don't feel oppressive, but they don't look approachable either. When I asked what my roommates they think…

"I dislike them! They always try to get between me and My Bell… That's what I want to say, but the fact is they took us in, gave new home and provided food, while I'm too powerless to help my own child. "

Was what Hestia said, while twirling her twin tails in a pout. It appears she acknowledge them, albeit, begrudgingly.

"But Syr is nice, she promised to cook us lunch everyday"

Was how Cranel replied, scratching his cheeks that turned beet red. He seemed still flustered by this morning's teasing, but overall felt relaxed as well…

What the!? So I'm only the only one getting the cold shoulder?! Damn, those seniors! They should really learn to cut the new guy some slack! Sigh…

Probably, I'm just over thinking this? They seemed nice to everyone else, though. Even Cranel and Hestia appeared to get along well with those guys. Perhaps I must have left a really terrible impression, from appearing out of nowhere and all. Definitely not helped by the fact I'm really bad at talking.

Yes, this work doesn't suit me at all, but do I even have a choice in the first place? It's kind of doubtful anyone else would be willing to take me in- a guy with suspicious origins. And the only alternative is, being forced to explore the dungeon and collect crystals from monsters you fought. b-but doesn't fighting sound extremely dangerous? Its life or death matters you know!

… Sigh… It's been a rough day, but hopefully tomorrow ends up better. I should probably get to know my coworkers… but for now, just catching some sleep will do.

"But still… fighting huh…"

I mouthed those words, as if tasting them with dry cracked lips. I honestly don't know how Cranel managed to do it, every single day… but, try as I might- will never match up to him. I, who joined as their new family member, have to help them in the only way I can.

And that is, through paying off the debt with this part time job.


End file.
